


Missing You

by StilesIsTheSpark



Series: How is this going to work? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV Show)
Genre: Chris and Peter use to be in a relationship before the wholeHale HouseFire, Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesIsTheSpark/pseuds/StilesIsTheSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter almost forgot just how good this felt, just how much he missed it. And even though he knows that Chris is with the Lahey boy now he swore right then and there that he would never let go of Chris Argent again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Even though relations between the werewolves of Beacon Hills and hunter Chris Argent had gotten better (funny how fighting and losing people together brought people closer) Peter Hale never would have expected Chris  _fucking_ Argent to invite him over for lunch at his home. Peter accepted his invitation with a handful of suspicion, after all Peter wasn't still alive because of his undying faith in the goodness of Hunters.

He arrived at the small house that Chris had bought for himself and Issac when they from back from France. It was a stylish house that looked more suited to Peter's taste than Chris's even though there was a little flowerbed right out front that looked loved and cared for and Peter couldn't help but wonder if Chris was the one that took care of it so well.

Peter had barely tapped on the door before Chris was swinging it open to let the big bad wolf in. "Chris." Peter greeted as he stepped in and took a quick glance around. The house looked too cozy to belong to the hunter.

"Peter." Chris greeted before shutting the door and gesturing to through the dining room. "You can help me finish making lunch or you can take a seat." He said as he moved passed Peter, stepping into the other man's personal space but Peter couldn't tell if it was on purpose. Peter waited a moment, taking a deep breath to  focus himself and to listen, seeing if anyone else was in the house with them. Once he was sure that it was just them he followed in the direction that Chris had gone.

"Want anything to drink?" Chris asked when Peter stepped into the kitchen, not looking up from the vegetables he was cutting. Peter shook his head and sat down at the counter.

They both went on in silence for a while, and all that could be heard was the slicing of the vegetable. Finally Peter spoke up. "So will Issac be joining us?"

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Isaac's practicing with Scott and Stiles today."

"Oh."

And for a moment it seemed like they had come to an another stand still but then Peter asked how France had been and the conversation had flowed from there. They talked about Isaac and The pack and The Supernatural. They talked about everything but their families and their past. 

As as they finished lunch Peter wondered if that was all or if the hunter had actually wanted to discus something.  If there was something Chris wasn't quick to get to the point. When the meal ended Chris scooped up the dishes and started cleaning them in the sink. When Peter pointed out that he had a dishwasher Chris replied that it hadn't worked since they moved in.

With nothing else to do while he waited for Chris to bring up the thing that he called Peter over for, Peter grabbed a dishrag that had been poking out of one of the drawers and started wiping down the dishes that Chris washed.

"Peter.." Chris started before he stilled his hands and Peter waited somewhat impatiently for Chris to go on, glad that Chris might finally be getting to the point of why he asked Peter to come over. He continued wiping as he waited though, looking over at Chris when he said nothing more after ten minutes.

As soon as Chris saw Peter's eyes on him he cupped Peter's face, his thumb stroking his cheek lovingly. "I miss you." He whispered softly. It was the whisper of a broken man.

Peter stood frozen, knowing that Chris was acknowledging their past. The past that came before Allison's death, the past that came before the Kanima and all that nonsense. He was acknowledging the past that happened way before the fire and something inside of Peter squeezed uncomfortably tight at the look on Christoph's face.

Some look of acknowledgment must have passed over Peter's face because the next thing he knew Chris was wrapping his arms around Peter snugly.

"I miss you holding me" he said and around Chris's waist went Peter's arms.

"I miss you, Peter." He said And just like that Peter couldn't hold himself back from kissing Chris breathless.

\-----

 

Peter didn't know how long they went on kissing like that but as he pulled away for air he realized the they must have made their way up the stairs at one point and were now in Chris's bedroom. He stared around the room as Chris pulled away and sat down on the King sized bed.

Peter reached back to close the door but was interrupted by Chris's voice telling him to leave it open, that it got too stuffy in here with it closed. Peter shrugged before climbing on the bed beside Chris. 

"How do you want to do this?" Chris asked after several minutes of heated kisses. "I still like the same things, if that's what you're asking." Peter groaned as Chris cupped and squeezed his cock. 

"Good to know." Chris chuckled as he worked on getting Peter naked, Peter was little to no help, too busy trying to kiss and touch every part of his lover that wasn't covered with clothes. 

"Grab a pillow." Chris told him as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Go to the foot of the bed, and face the door." 

Peter complied, grabbing the pillow and setting it under his hips as he turned to face the open door. He wasjust starting to get restless, turning his head slightly to see what was taking him so long but finally he felt a lubed finger at his entrance and Chris's other hand settled on his back, gently holding him there. He grinned as he felt Chris's strong, calloused fingers worked him open. It wasn't long before Chris was able to slide two fingers in and out easily. Peter let out a small groan when Chris removed his fingers roughly and didn't replace them immediately, he pushed his hips backwards, trying to find those beautiful fingers. "Chris." He growled, growing more and more frustrated the longer Chris kept his hole empty.

"Stop being so quiet." Chris growled, gripping Peter's hips. Peter rolled his eyes and pushed back against Chris's hold, just a reminder of who had the supernatural strength. "I'll start again soon but this time I want to hear you." Chris stated before pushing his fingers back in sharply. Peter's mouth formed a smirked as he settled back down. Peter started thrusting himself back onto Chris's fingers forcefully, trying not to stutter as he started speaking. "Since you've gotten back I've imagined riding your cock so many times. How much it would stretch me. How fucking good it would feel." Peter took a moment to regain his composure when Chris added his tongue to the mixture, gently probing and licking. Peter's eyelids shuddered at the feeling of Chris's stubble rubbing against his ass, Peter was defiantly a fan of the beard. 

"I've done it to other guys. But fuck, baby, it's never felt as good. None of them feel as good as you do." 

Nobody knew Peter like Chris did, nobody knew when Peter was getting bored of the pace or when he wanted a new angle quite like Chris knew. Peter almost forgot just how good Chris made him feel and just how much he missed it. 

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by the appearance of a figure in the door. He froze. His words dying in his throat when he saw who was standing there. He was just about to open his mouth and let Chris know they weren't alone when Isaac Lahey opened his mouth. "How could you!" He looked like a volcano ready to burst as he looked past Peter to the hunter who had been rimming Peter for the past 20 minutes. "In our bed!"

Peter's heart was beating wildly at Isaac's outburst and he felt the overwhelming need to look at Chris but wasn't about to draw attention to himself by moving. "Isaac-" before Chris could finish his name the young man was racing down the stairs. Peter could hear his warpath as went through the house, not caring what he knocked over in his attempt to leave the house.

Peter barely noticed the warmth that was behind him had left until there was a shirt tossed his way. "Stay here." Chris said, lacing up his boots, his mouth set in a hard line. "I'll be back in moment with Isaac." Peter sat up and numbly put his shirt on. What Chris was saying and what Isaac had said weren't making sense. Chris looked at Peter with a sigh, the hunter looked worn out but there was also a sort of energy buzzing around him. "I shouldn't have gotten caught up in the moment. I should have sat you both down and explained stuff..." He looked like he was going to say more but realized that Isaac was getting farther and farther away by the moment. "I'll be back soon." He said before disappearing out the door.

As Peter sat there, dazed and only half dressed he wondered just what it was going to take to keep Christophe all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
